To Prove Reality
by Atticusu
Summary: When Jounochi convinces Yami to read a spell from a book he found in the library, it causes the Fellowship from Lord of the Rings to become real! With mischivis hobbits and perverted trees, it's bound to be an adventure no one will ever forget!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or Lord of the Rings… If only… 

***

It was a normal day like any other. The city of Domino was bustling with different businesses making important deals, and Jounochi Katsuya made his way over to the public library. Ok, so it *was* normal.

His English teacher had given him a reading assignment. He had to write a report on some book called "Lord of the Rings". After looking through the computer catalogue, Jounochi found what the book he sought in the very back of the library.

It seemed that whoever was in charge of the lights around here wasn't doing a very good job. Jounochi had to step around the dark area carefully, or risk bumping into one of the bookshelves. He had to look at each book so closely, his nose was almost touching them. After spending ten minutes in the near-darkness Jounochi finally found the book he had looking for. 

"Ah ha! Here you are." 

Jounochi picked up the old dusty book and turned to leave, when his foot caught on something on the floor and he fell to ground with a thud. The dust on the ground went flying up, as Jounochi let out a few colorful words. He turned to look at the offending object to find that it was a book. He couldn't read the title, on account of the title being in a language that he had never seen before. Jounochi was just about to place the book back on a shelf when an idea came upon him. 

Maybe I should take this to Yugi. He knows about weird stuff like this!

Yugi and Yami closely examined the book that Jounochi brought from the library.

"This looks like an old Egyptian spell-book" Yami concluded, "It has spells that even I have never seen before" 

"Do you think that they work?" Honda asked, "I mean, how can we be sure that it's real?"

"Gee." Anzu sighed "When has spells *not* been real? Should I list them for you?" She then pointed to the upside down pyramid hanging on Yugi's neck, "First of all, there's Yugi's Sen nen Puzzle and the rest of the Sen nen items, then there was the time when Bakura's Yami trapped our souls into our favorite cards, and the time when Malik-

"Alright! I get it!" Honda shouted "But what about the *book*?" 

"Well I have a great idea!" Jounochi said grabbing the book from Yugi who was currently holding. He flipped to a random page and gave it to Yami. "Why don't we have Yami read one of the spells and see what happens!" "Unknown magic should not be tampered with." Yami stated "But we don't even know if it's real. So just read the spell on the page and we'll find out!"

Yami sighed, and looked down at the page. After a moment of thought, Yami read the spell out loud.

"From across the worlds, our very universe, what is thought fantasy and myth, show yourself to prove your reality."

For a moment everyone was silent, waiting to see what would happen. But nothing did. "Man, that was jacked up." Jounochi said a little disappointed. He turned to leave, but in doing so, he tripped over a small table knocking it, and his "Lord of the Rings" book he had placed it on, onto the floor. 

When the book fell on the floor a white light shone from it. Then it began to fill the entire room. Everyone in it had to shield their eyes. When the light faded and everyone's vision cleared, their faces went from confusion, to complete shock. Standing in front off them in place of the book, were nine people. Four of which were-

" Whoa! Check out the midgets!"

Were vertically challenged. 


	2. Introductions

"We are NOT midgets!" Stated one of the smaller folk. "We are hobbits!"

"So are you a different species of midget?" Jounouchi asked

The Hobbit let out an angry sigh "You just keep thinking that. You." He turned to Yami "You seem to be the more intelligent one of your group. Could you tell us where in Middle Earth are we?" 

"I do not know of this "Middle Earth", Said Yami "but I can tell you that you are in Domino City, Japan." 

"I see" said the hobbit " Would you mind telling us how we got here?"

"Yes, but before we go any further I believe we should introduce ourselves."

"Of course. I am Frodo of the Shire, this" He pointed to the stout hobbit next to him "Is Samwise Gamgee. That man over there," He pointed to an old man with a pointy hat, "He is the Wizard Gandalf the Grey. The man next to him is Aragorn."

"Who's the guy acting all twitchy?" Honda asked 

"Him? That's Boromir. He's been doing that awhile. And the tall one with the blond hair is-

"Legolas, prince to the elves of Mirkwood." Anzu said cutting off Frodo

"Yes." Said Frodo "How did you know?" 

"Oh you'll be surprised by the things you find out if you READ once in while." Anzu said giving a glare at Jounouchi. 

"Anyway," Said Frodo "The other two hobbits are- wait. Merry, Pippin? Where did they go?" 

****

CRASH! 

"SEE? I TOLD you not to touch it!" Said a voice from the kitchen. 

Frodo ran into the kitchen followed by Yami, Yugi, Jounouchi, and Sam. " WHAT are you DOING?" Frodo yelled at the two hobbits. They were both standing on the counter with the cabinets' open. Apparently the thing that they broke was Yugi's blender.

"Well." Started one of the hobbits. "We got tired of standing around and letting you do all the talking, so Merry and I went to go look for some ale. But this place is as dry as a dessert! What kind of place IS THIS?"

Frodo sighed. He couldn't believe it. Here they were, stuck in some other world, and what were they doing? Looking for BEER of all things. Frodo mentally counted to ten before saying. 

"These two are Merry and Pippin. I hope what they broke had no sentimental value to any of you."

"No,no" said Yugi quickly. "We can get a new one later. They aren't that expensive. I'm Yugi Motu by the way. And this is Jounouchi, don't worry, he's smarter then he looks-"

"THAT'S open for debate" Muttered Anzu

Before Jounouchi could make a comeback Yugi cut him off. "The girl over there is Anzu. And the other guy with the pointy hair is Honda.

"That's all I really am in these Fan Fictions aren't I?"

"And the guy right next to me is Yami." Yugi finished deciding to leave out the whole Sen nen puzzle thing until it was necessary.

"Pleased to meet you." Said Frodo "Now would care to explain how we got here?" He turned to Yami

Yami picked up the spell book from the floor. "We used a spell from this book to bring you here. While we knew this book contained magical properties, we had no idea that it would bring characters from a fictional book to life."

Frodo and the others looked confused. Yami sighed and picked up "Lord of the Rings." For them to see. 

"This doesn't make sense" Aragorn said "How can we be fictional? It just doesn't seem possible." 

"Maybe THEY'RE the ones who are fake!" Said Pippin "I mean, there is just no possible way that hair can be real!" He pointed to Yami and continued on a rant about how "real people don't have ferns growing from their heads".

Yami sighed. Oh yes, it was going to long one.

He was also going to murder Jounouchi for this later. 


	3. Poor Fool

"Look," Yami sighed, "I don't think that it's the time to argue about what's real and whats not, what we need to do is find a way to get you back into your book-"

"Middle Earth" Corrected Frodo

"uh huh… eather way we need to get you back." Yami picked up the spellbook that and began to flip through the pages. "Well, I found the spell that brought you here, the reversal spell should be under i-oh hell. Jounuchiiii" Yami said in an almost sadistdic sing song voice. Yugi, having known his darker half for as long as he had took this oppertunaty to finish cleaning up the blender mess.

"Yes?" The naïve boy responded unaware of what was about to happen. Poor fool.

"Would you mind telling me WHAT THE HELL IS **THIS**?!" Yami shouted as his fingerslammed into the lower half the page.

"A coffie stain" Jou said as if were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Yes I can _see_ that" Yami said through gritted teeth. "but how did it _get_ there?"

Suddenly Jounochi began to laugh. "Well, its a funny story actully, see before I came over I thought I would take a look at the book again. So I stopped by that café right by the library to get some coffie-IT WAS DECAF HONDA!- so I was sitting down with the book in my lap when this really hot chick came up to me and asked me what time it was.

Now Jounichi bagan to laugh. Anzu sighed. She could see where this was going. Yup, time to go help Yugi with blender now.

Jounichi countined "So narturally I would help. I turned my wrist over so I could see it, but it was the hand that had the coffie in it! And you know what the funniest part is? I DON'T EVEN HAVE A WATCH!" Now Jounichi was doubled over laughing, completely unaware that Aragorn, Honda and all four Hobbits were restraining his impeading doom that was Yami.

"Let me go! No Jury would hold it against me! One Mind Crush! That's all!"

"You can't crush what you don't have Yami." Honda said matter-of-factly

"He is right you know," Frodo said "Besides we are the ones who should be angry, after all, we are the ones who are stuck here with no hope of getting home…." It was then that statement began to register in the young Hobbit's mind.

"Frodo, what you doing?" asked Sam

"Me? Oh nothing important, I'm just going to shove Sting up his ass that's all."

Oh yes, poor fool indeed.

****


End file.
